It's My Time
by Lunette Odinson
Summary: **ONE-SHOT** *Post-Avengers* Loki has been sentenced to his death after his attack on New York City. He is back in Asgard awaiting the moment when he finally must leave this world. Witness his final thoughts as he walks to his death.


Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot that I thought of on a whim. As always, rates and reviews are welcome.

* * *

I can't believe this is happening. Never mind, I can. I deserve this…but _he _doesn't. He doesn't deserve any of the grief. He doesn't deserve the pain I have caused him. Neither does my family…no. They aren't my family. They _do _deserve this. They all deserve losing me. They lied to me. They hid what I am from me.

I am evil. I was born evil. I could have been a king. I could have changed things. I could be some one important. I could matter. I could have been a leader. I could have led an army, a kingdom! But no. I didn't have the chance. I've been living in the shadow of a brute, a numbskull!

But he isn't a numbskull…he is…my brother. No! Ugh..no. I shall not think of anyone in vain at this time. I need to focus. I need to speak to him. No one but him. He needs to know. He needs to know I…care.

They walked me along the golden hallway. I never realized the color of the carpet before. It's an enticing shade of red, the color of his cape. I paused a moment reminiscing over a childhood moment escaping the hidden folds of my mind. He and I used to play in this hallway. A heavy arm shoved me forward towards the pearly white room where we dealt with criminals.

I chuckled. "We." As if _I _were part of them. I am an outcast, a shadow in their glorious light. He raced through my mind again as we passed his friends. They all glared, and I returned the gaze. Even with my impending doom, I will show no loss in pride…not to them. But to him? I'd lose it. I wouldn't hold back my shame and tears. We made a right into another hallway, nearing our destination.

I looked out the window quickly as we passed by. I saw the lake where we used to swim. I remember when we were there for the first time when he was eight years old and I was seven and he jumped in the water. "Come on in, brother! Just jump right in," he called to me. I hesitated, knowing very well I couldn't swim at the time, but I jumped in anyways. I woke up two hours later. He had saved me from drowning…Weak. I was so weak. He always bested me. He was the sun and I was the forgotten moon.

By the time my relived vision ended, we were there. The one guard swiped a key on the door and another shoved me inside. I could not speak for they had a muzzle over my mouth, like I was some beast. _Him_. I need to see him! They set me in a chair where they would end my life. Two guards strapped my arms and legs in while the other stood watch. They should be allowing me to speak any time now. They promised me that when I was sentenced to death by poison.

One man prepared the poison and I began to panic. Why were they not taking the muzzle off? Why aren't they allowing me to speak? I have to tell him… I began to struggle within the confines of the securements on my limbs. The closest guard smacked the back of my head as a warning to stop, but I didn't stop. I kept fighting. Let me see him! Another guard came up and whispered in my ear, "You do know that we will not be removing your muzzle? We could not care less what Loki, the murderer has to say."

My eyes did not widen. I glared at the man who had just spoken to me. The guard preparing my awaiting death came up to me with the syringe of poison and flicked it twice to let loose any air bubbles. He smirked at me as the guard that hit me wrapped a tourniquet around my left arm. He waited a few seconds as he noticed a blue-green vein appeared to him. I did not struggle. I still have my pride even on my deathbed. But _him_. I need him here. I need to say goodbye.

The guard shoved the syringe into my arm and began pushing the poison in. A chilled feeling runs through me as it spreads in my veins. It won't be long now. I wonder where he is right now. I hope he remembers me, not for the bad things, but that we were brothers. I love him. I wish I had told him. I wish I had more time. I wish he was here holding my hand as my soul escapes this world and into another. I have so many regrets. I regret not being with him more. I regret everything with him. He was greatness and I was nothing. He doesn't deserve this. We are brothers.

The guards chuckle as a tear wells up in my eye and I sniffle. "Goodbye, Little Princess," the guard with the syringe says. Things are getting black and the chilled feeling courses through every vein in my body. My eyelids get heavy, but I see _him_ in front of me. He is blurry. It might not even be him, but I'll say it anyways through the muzzle. "Goodbye, Thor. I love you," I mumble. And everything went dark.


End file.
